Ninja Paradise
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Naruto teaches us in song what's it like to live in a ninja paradise. Parody of a Parody. Based upon "Amish Paradise" by Weird Al, Which is based upon "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio. Mostly crack with a bit of truth to it. Reviews are nice...


Just a random idea, and with me, with no time on my hands, still has… too much time on my hands…

Just a random idea, and with me, with no time on my hands, still has… too much time on my hands…

This is more of a parody of a parody more than a parody of a song, cuz the song relates more to Weird Al's song than Coolio's.

This version of this song is indeed mine, but the two other versions belong to the people listed above!

Now a gift to you all readers from Naruto. He shall sing you a song about Ninja Paradise!

* * *

As I walk thought the valley where my village lies…

Before I go on my mission, I say my goodbyes…

But that's ok for a ninja like me

Because I come back un-harmed you see?

-

At 4 in the morning I go to train…

In the heat in the snow and in the rain, fool.

And we all train and train for too long…

All the non-ninjas think our minds are gone!

-

I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline,

I would never leave my village, become missing nin!

And if I finish all of my missions and you finish yours,

Then tonight we're gonna party till we have to train at 4!

-

We've been spending most our lives living in a ninja paradise!

We've killed people once or twice living in a ninja paradise!

We all fight we all play nice living in a ninja paradise!

You should all take our advice living in a ninja paradise!

-

A non-ninja kicked me in the butt last week

I just glared at him and I turned the other cheek!

I really don't care, and that's a fact,

Cause I'd be laughing my head off in a ninja attack…

-

I always punch a client, only if he deserve it…

A ninja with a 'ttude? You know it's been heard of.

No more wearing goggles cuz I got a cool band

I look really cute says all the fan, girls!

-

If you come looking for a special occasion

The most recent thing here, is the invasion!

Started when the Sound joined up with the Sand,

Ended with me scratching Sasu's headband!

-

Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, those are your choices to choose!

You'd better pick the right one cause you sure as hell don't wanna lose!

-

We've been spending most our lives living in a ninja paradise!

We all act cool as ice living in a ninja paradise!

We gamble with trick dice, living in a ninja paradise

Ninjas buy it at discount price, this is an ad for Icha Icha Paradise!

-

Searching for Bikochu,

Onbaa on my back,

Making secret ramen

Ino being fat?

--

Chasing evil clones?

Fake Gai and Lee?

--

I'm saner than everyone makes me out to be!

-

I'm the awesome guy Konohamaru wants to be like

Training day and night, scoring points for the ninja life!

Never give up! And don't be whiney!

Or else my brother I might have to go Kyuubi on your hiney!

-

We've been spending most our lives living in a ninja paradise

We all make some awesome rice living in a ninja paradise!

We use our weapons for lunch to slice living in a ninja paradise!

Ninja-ing is great exercise living in a ninja paradise!

-

KONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

KONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- yecch…

* * *

Datte-chan: Err… thanks for that … Naruto….

Naruto: No problem-ttebayo.

Datte-chan: Ok, These words do fit with the songs, because I check, but sometimes it won't , if you say a word to short or hold a word out too long, but that's ok, I'm proud of my self for coming up with this udder crack. It's what I do best.

Oh! And that one part:

**_"Searching for Bikochu,_**

**_Onbaa on my back,_**

**_Making secret ramen_**

**_Ino being fat?_**

**_Chasing evil clones?_**

**_Fake Gai and Lee?_**"

Each line is from a filler episode, and if you don't watch the filler, I guess you wouldn't get it. And you would only get 2, maybe 3 of them, if you've only been watching them on TV in the U.S. (The ramen one comes on this Saturday)

Datte-chan: Oi! Pervy Sage!

Jiraiya: Oh yes, thanks for Advertisement –Slips her a twenty-

Naruto: Don't I get anything?! I'm the one who sang it!

Jiraiya: Please kid, you should be honored that I let you sing about my book.

Naruto: I earned something!

Datte-chan: I'll treat you to ramen Naruto.

Naruto: YES! See you at the ramen stand Datte-chan! –Runs off-

Jiraiya: You're going to regret that.

Datte-chan: -Defeated look- Yea, I know. –Sweatdrop-

Jiraiya: -to the readers- Review! And don't forget to pick up your copy of Icha Icha Paradise today! –Thumbs up- It's Datte-chan - Approved!

Datte-chan: What? I never said that!


End file.
